The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Epipremnum plant, botanically known as Epipremnum aureum and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination of ‘UFM10’. ‘UFM10’ originated by exposing cuttings of Epipremnum aureum cultivar ‘Marble Queen’, not patented, to gamma-ray radiation from a Colbalt 60 source at the Florida Accelerator Services and Technology Division of Plant Industry; Florida Department of Agriculture and Consumer Services in Gainesville, Fla. After treatment, the cuttings were grown in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla. The inventors selected the new Epipremnum approximately 1 year later as a single branch mutation within the population of treated plants.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tip cuttings in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla. has shown that the unique features of this new Epipremnum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘UFM10’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.